outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shake that Tail/Transcript
(The episode begins with Ginger standing in front of a video camera, wearing his superhero cape) Ginger: Kitties and Gentle-dogs, today I, Ginger the Great, will defeat gravity because gravity is boring. (To Gina, who's filming with a very bored expression) You getting this Gina? Watch as I bounce into the air, and then, stay there. (He bounces on a trampoline surrounded by fans, falls, and lands in front of Ben, holding a plastic dartgun from the news studio) Ben: What do you think you're doing? Ginger: Defying gravity? Ben: You had the flying dream again, didn't you? You know, I've been thinking about those flying dreams of yours. (A pink car with a rocket pack emerges from the distance. It was Angela returning. She steps out of the car) Angela: Missed me? (Ginger hugs Angela) Ginger: Angela! (Tom steps out of his trailer. Hearts once again surround him.) Tom: Welcome back! Couldn't stay away I see. Angela: Huh. Haven't lost a bit of that tomcat charm, I see. (Pierre flies down) Pierre: 'Sup, Angela? Looking good, girl. Ben: Need some jet fuel? Angela: No, a fun dance video, for my new song. Tom: Say no more, we're your guides! Angela: Great. I was thinking a dance could be sassy, like this. (Dances around with a ribbon) Tom: Oh, fabulous! For the 90's. You need something more current. (Does some arm waves, and then a spin) You thinking what 'I'm '''thinking? Angela: Oh yeah. Let's settle this once and for all. Both: Dance battle! Tom: Winner gets to choreograph. (Everyone leaves except Ben) Ben: Er, guys? I have an idea for the music video. night (There's a black and white checker dance floor and speakers near the trailers.) Tom: (To Angela, walks on the dance floor with Ginger) You ready for this kit-tay from the cit-tay? Angela: (To Tom, walks on with Pierre) Brrring it. (The music starts. Tom and Ginger do ‘current’ dances, Angela and Pierre do ‘sassy’ dances) (Suddenly, someone presses a button, and the floor folds underneath their feet) Tom: (confused) What? What the?! (The edges start to lift) Angela: What's happening? Ginger: The ground is alive! Pierre: I'm outta here! Earthquake! Ben: (walks onto the dance floor, revealing that he caused it to happen) Now that I have your attention, enjoy my Anti Gravitronometerdancefloor4000! (Gina records footage, with a more positive expression this time. The floor starts to take a globe shape, with everyone inside. Angela‘s song starts playing in the background as gravity gets lifted inside the Anti Gravitronometerdancefloor4000) Pierre: Whoa! Hey look! I can fly! Angela: You’re a bird. Pierre: No, really! Check it out! Angela: Look at me! Tom: I’m a cat, in the air, defying gravity, oh yeah! Ginger: (laughs) Oh my Ceiling Cat, you did it Ben! You killed gravity! Ben: I thought it could be fun this way. Happy flying! (gives Ginger two thumbs up) Tom: Oooh, look out, old dog’s got some tricks! (Ben does a stylish spin. Tom and Angela do their own preferences of dancing besides each other, and get close to kissing, not after Ginger swims through the air interrupting them.) Ginger: Woohoo! I’m living a dream! (Tom and Angela giggle. As they did all of this, the song’s lyrics played) When you pull me, When you hold me, When you kiss me, ''It’s like I’m walking on aaaaaaaiiiiiir yeah ye-ah yeah! (The image zooms out, as a video on Yoovyoo on Tom’s computer in his trailer. Tom and Angela look at it in awe. The number of views rapidly increases to about 25 million.) Angela: *sigh* My fans love it. (Tom is signing a picture of himself) Tom: Clearly the camera loves me! (He shows her the signed picture.) Angela: Is that so? (Tom nods as the episode ends. Throughout the brief sneak peak and credit, Angela’s song remains playing.) It’s like I’m walking on aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiirrr yeah ye-ah yeah! (x3) Category:Transcripts Category:Talking Friends Transcript